This invention relates to supports for optical equipment, particularly support assemblies that are adapted to be mounted to the bottom of optical equipment and accommodate a variety of elongate objects commonly found or employed outdoors which function as legs to create a makeshift, but stable, platform for supporting the optical equipment.
In using optical equipment, such as a camera or telescope, it is often desirable to provide a stable support so that an image may be viewed free of vibrations. For example, in photography, a stable support, other than the user's hands, is required for a camera at slow shutter speeds so that fixed-image pictures may be taken. That stable support is most commonly accomplished using a tripod mounted to the bottom of the camera or telescope by means of an adaptor hole generally provided on optical equipment as a standard feature.
Tripods, though available in a variety of styles and sizes, tend to be somewhat heavy and bulky in that they typically have an adjustable central element for attachment to optical equipment, three elongate legs and hinges for attaching the legs to the central element. Examples of such tripods are described in Hogan U.S. Pat. No. 667,624, Rahmer U.S. Pat. No. 513,058 and McLeish U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,317. Accordingly, conventional tripods are not well adapted for use in outdoor activities such as camping and hiking wherein a minimum of weight and bulk is needed in gear to be transported.
In addition to using tripods to accomplish stable support, stable support is commonly accomplished using monopods mounted to the bottom of the camera or telescope by means of the adapter hole therein. Monopods are available in a variety of styles and sizes, typically having a single elongate leg with an element for attachment to the optical equipment. Monopods generally are superior to tripods for use in certain sports, such as skiing, because their weight and bulk tend to be less than tripods providing similar elevation. Nevertheless, monopods are too heavy and bulky for and, not well adapted for use in, those outdoor activities such as camping and hiking wherein a minimum of weight and bulk is needed in gear to be transported. Monopods are described, for example, in Martchenke U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,647 and Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,908.
Stable support for optical equipment has been accomplished using apparatus other than tripods and monopods. Trebes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,848 discloses a platform having an aperture therein for attachment to the bottom of the optical equipment, and integral, downwardly protruding legs, at least one being vertically adjustable. This platform is light in weight and has minimal bulk because the legs are mere protrusions and the body is a flat plate. However, this platform's utility is largely confined to leveling the optical equipment. With mere protrusions for legs, this platform is not well adapted for elevating optical equipment. Moreover, increasing the length of the legs to allow elevation would introduce weight and bulk, thereby defeating the advantage of this platform.
Because conventional optical equipment support assemblies, such as tripods, monopods and platforms have inherent shortcomings, a need exists for an improved support assembly.